It's Always Hot In The Desert
by The-Belladonna-Rose
Summary: Max and Fang go for a little flight in the desert and things get a little intimate. I suck at summaries. Lemon. Fang's a little more talkative than usual. One-shot cos' i was bored. may be some more later if encouraged.


**_A/N okay so this is just a little one shot because I was bored. If it sucks, blame zombie-mode. Unless James Patterson is a fifteen year-old Australian girl, I ain't him._**

_**MPOV**_

Fangs lips tasted so good. We had gone on one of our solitary flights again. Just to be alone. Honestly, two years in one house with five teenagers, two not teenagers and two adults equals very little privacy. After we got mom back from the Chu-ster, we all moved in with mom and Ella and a year later mom married John Abate from work. He's cool as step-fathers go, I assume. I mean he doesn't tell mom about me and Fang sneaking off in the middle of the night to make out. Which is cool. But back to the making out fact.

His tongue brushed my bottom lip. He wanted to explore my mouth. Squeal and swoon ladies. Squeal. And. Swoon. I parted my lips just slightly and in he dove. Sigh. This was further than we'd ever gone before. Yay. One of his hands was behind my neck, the other stroking my spine. That hand moved done to the hem of my jeans and dove up my shirt.

This isn't wise Max. You're in the open in the middle of the night. Yeah thanks for that voice I'll be sure to take your opinion in to account. NOT. Fang's hand slid from behind my neck to cup my butt. I gasped and in the second that his lips were away from mine, he whispered my name before claiming my lips again, this time harder and faster. I opened my mouth and thrust my tongue out to meet his. We battled for dominance and I was winning when I felt the breeze on my stomach. He was lifting my shirt! No wonder he wasn't concentrating on our tongue duel! I gasped. The breeze was cold.

"This okay?" he whispered huskily. He was asking if it was okay for him to take my shirt off! I'n't he cuuute? My only response was to raise my arms above my head. He let out a light growl and practically ripped my shirt off me. God that breeze was really cold! I heard him gasp as he looked down at my breasts. FYI, I do NOT wear a bra, I mean honestly I have wings people! It's just too difficult.

"What?" I whispered, crossing my arms self consciously over my chest. He reached out to stop me.

"No don't. Max you're perfect."

"No I'm not."

"No seriously Max, you have perfect breasts, literally."

"How can someone literally have perfect breasts Fang?"

"As in this isn't just my opinion.'

"And how would you know what perfect breasts look like huh?"

"Come on Max I'm a teenage guy with access to the internet. Do you honestly think all I do is blog?"

"Fair point. But I'm cold so can you get back to kissing me?" I bit my lip. I really was cold. Fang gave a fake salute.

"Yes ma'm." his lips were on mine in a heartbeat his tongue sliding gently into my mouth again. This kiss was softer than before, slower and more loving, but somehow more maddening. His hand snaked up and traced my ribs before coming to rest on my breast. He squeezed lightly and I couldn't help but moan. Fang hissed in response. His lips traced down my throat and collarbone to rest on the breast he wasn't fondling. He took my nipple into his mouth and sucked gently. Woohoo. Did I mention how much I love this boys lips. The hand that wasn't occupied with my breast slipped down my back, between my wings and crept into my jeans. "Ooh … lacy." he growled against my chest. I locked my fingers in his overlong black hair and yanked his face up to mine.

"You're wearing too many clothes." I growled at him. He smirked at me and yanked his shirt off over his head. His perfect muscles flexed beneath his tanned skin. I had to have him. I pulled him back for another kiss and we fell back onto the ground. He pressed himself against me and I felt a very obvious (And very, very Large) bulge against my thigh. One of his hands slipped between us and undid the button of my jeans, the zip soon coming loose. His lips left mine as he snuck a look at 'downstairs'.

"Very lacy." he laughed. "Blue looks good on you." he snickered.

"Take a picture." I said sarcastically. "It'll last longer." he groaned and pressed his lips fiercely back to mine. I laughed and moved my hand down, placing my palm over his bulge. He moaned into my mouth and I squeezed him gently. He gasped and I felt something *_ping_* against my stomach. I glanced down and against my pale skin was a dark spot, a button! I giggled, amazed that I could turn Fang on so much that he would wreck his jeans. I decided to relieve him of some of the pressure I had created and unzipped him, pushing the denim down his legs. He sighed as a little bit of the restraints against him were removed. This was quickly followed by a groan as I accidentally brushed his member.

"Max." he growled grinding his hips into mine. Electricity pulsed through my body from my hips. His hands roamed down my sides and my jeans soon joined his on the ground. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pressed against me, the two layers of fabric between us suddenly very irritating. I bucked up against him and he was so shocked that his magnificent wings unfurled, forming a shroud around us. My knickers were so wet for him, I was sure they were ruined. Note to self, feminine juices and lace do not mix well. Fang seemed to hear my thoughts and he literally ripped the blue lace from my body. My god, that was so hot! "I don't think you'll be needing these any more." he murmured. Sniffing the dripping lace. I groaned. I wanted him so bad. I lifted my legs and used my feet to push his boxers down his legs. I have to admit, I snuck a peek. _Holy shit_ I thought _How in all the hottest circles of hell is _that_ supposed to fit in _me? _It has to be at least seven and a half inches! _I tried to banish my thoughts. It would work, it had to. If it didn't I think I would have exploded. _I might just explode anyway._ I thought snidely, trying not to show the awe in my eyes. I couldn't let his ego get any bigger. To distract him I bucked my hips. His wings fluttered, the dark feathers rustling around us. "Max if you keep doing that, I'm not going to last much longer." his eyes smouldered at me. They were black fire.

"Then quit stalling and get on with it." I hissed back at him.

"Are you sure this is how you want it to be?" he asked. He didn't want to stop, I could tell from the way he was rubbing his tip at my entrance, from the way his wings curled every time he touched me. I didn't want to stop either. I nodded up at him and he slowly pushed his tip into me. _My god he' so thick. And that's just the tip._ There was a slight burning between my legs as he stretched me and I gripped his shoulders. He paused when he was almost all the way in.

"Why did you stop?" I almost snapped at him. He looked at me with questions in his fiery eyes.

"Because there hasn't been any resistance. Aren't you a virgin Max?"

"Of course I am." I really did snap this time.

"Then why aren't you in pain?" he growled. He was losing his patience. Mom had talked to me about this, knowing how close Fang and I were getting. She had insisted on saying it despite how much we were both blushing.

"Because I'm a sporty girl Fang. I ride my bike, I ride horses, I fight and I quite often fall out of trees. My hymen probably broke years ago." he actually had the decency to blush. _Ha. Take that jackass._

"Sorry Max." He mumbled. "I didn't know." I sighed, the stretching feeling had gone and I could only feel him.

"Don't tell me how sorry you are." I hissed. He misunderstood and began to remove himself from my body. I locked my legs around him to stop him moving. "Show me." I whispered in what I hoped was a sultry voice as I gave him my best 'come hither' look. I probably looked and sounded stupid but apparently it worked on him. He surged forward and buried himself balls deep inside me. I could feel his tip touching my cervix. It was like we were made for each other. We probably were. He started to move slowly, drawing all the way out then pressing back in. I wanted more. I bucked my hips into him and he hissed.

"Maaax." he moaned.

"Faster." I whispered. He moaned and responded quickly, surging his hips against mine. It still wasn't enough. "Harder." I sighed. He began to grunt with the force and I met him thrust for thrust. The only sound in the desert night was our breathing, our hips slamming together, our feathers rustling and the sound of his balls slapping against my arse. He moaned and the seductive sound warmed my body and settled in my abdomen, a tight coil beginning to form.

"Max…so…tight…hot…_wet._" he hissed out between grunts. His hand slid down and started to stroke my clit. My eyes were frozen open, staring at his gorgeous collarbone, glistening with sweat. I squealed as his fingers and cock pulled feelings out of me, and I tightened my grip on his waist. My nails were probably leaving marks on his back but he didn't care. "Max. I'm…so close." he grunted.

"I know. So am…I."

"Come for me." He sighed in my ear. "Come with me." he licked my ear lobe. I shivered and he pressed down on my clit. The coil exploded and I saw stars. I heard him roar above me and he shuddered. His dick pulsed inside me, spilling his warm seed and filling me up. He collapsed and I sighed, my toes uncurling and my body relaxing beneath him. We lay in silence for a minute before he moved. "I've wanted to do that for so long Max." he whispered in my ear, his voice husky and low.

"Mmm." I sighed. I had a question burning in my mind. "Fang. Exactly how long are you?" he ducked his head and what looked like a blushed pooled on his cheeks. He mumbled an answer. "What I didn't catch that?" he looked up but couldn't look me in the eyes."Eight point six inches." he whispered. Woohoo I hit the jackpot! Internal happy tooshie dance. He must have seen my grin and apparently he liked it because I felt all 8.6 inches of him twitch inside me. I laughed and kissed him again and just as we were getting back into the swing of things. Someone spoke.

"Maximum Ride." oh shit. I thought.

"Oh man. It's my mother." I moaned into Fangs mouth. We both looked up from the ground to where mom stood with her hands on her hips.

"Busted."

_**Hope you liked it. And FYI I actually know a woman with perfect breasts (love you and hate you at the same time dols) and a guy who does have a penis that long. (he does ballet lol) so hits to the self esteem for most of my friends. Haha. Please review and let me know what you think. Kthanxbye.**_


End file.
